2014.01.10 - Nature Walk
Tommy Arashikage would receive a email from his brother a day or two ago, short and to the point: 'Sierras a bust. All gone and fallen.' At the end of the missive is a given meeting place and time, to here and now, deep within the Ward Pound Ridge Reservation. The last time Snake Eyes was here, he let SHIELD find him and take him in for debriefing. This time, it's more to avoid the typical hustle-and-bustle so soon after returning from across the country, and give him a better sense of 'what now?' Tommy would be mildly hard-pressed to find him, though he /is/ hiding somewhere in or around the given meeting place, and the howl of a wolf is perhaps not quite as distant as one would like... Considering Tommy showed up fully armed, though in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, along with hiking boots he isn't afraid in the least. Though truthfully, he isn't as heavily armed as normal. He has one gun as an emergency backup, his bow and arrows, and he likely has some knives hidden on his person. The jacket he wears is a light wool, and fur lined, currently unzipped as he has been moving quickly. And yes, though his jeans are blue, his long-sleeved shirt is soooo white. Least his jacket is a dark grey though the fur trim is white. The hiking boots? Brown. Tommy pauses at the general area of the meeting place and takes a deep, steadying breath as he slowly lets it out. His dark eyes close and he 'listens'. He reaches out his senses. His brother is nearby, he feels it. But where? Snake Eyes doesn't make it easy on Tommy, though the white ninja's keener sense of perception serves him well. An almost indistinguishable rustle of cloth, the faintest breath, the heartbeat slowed in a mix of meditation and cold. Once pinpointed, it's a simple matter of looking up and into the canopy of large trees above. Snake Eyes is casually sitting on a rather large branch with his back against the trunk, legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded behind his head. He himself is apparently unarmed, or at least not visibly armed, and clad head-to-toe in a black winter outfit. In fact, it's highly likely that it's the same outfit he wore out West. He does not stir one bit until the gazes of the two ninjas actually meet, and even then only gives Tommy a casual two-fingered salute from the rim of his sunglasses. Tommy doesn't look up at first, smiling. "The tree, seriously? Maybe you should build a tree house brother." His eyes then open and he looks toward Snake Eyes. The quiet in the forest, the natural sounds, help him pinpoint Snake Eyes better actually. But he is soon moving, leaping up to grasp a branch and pull himself up, as he then goes swinging and dancing about the limbs close to the trunk where they are strongest and best able to handle his weight. He pauses atop a street branch near his brother, knees bending so much that he sits on his heels as he balances with his toes on the trunk. Not a comfortable position long-term, but it works for now. He speaks in Japanese, "Are you alright brother? Your E-Mail seemed...," he struggles for the right word, "Distant?" Perhaps it isn't the right word, but Tommy and emotions aren't always the best combinations. Snake Eyes tucks his gloved hands within the opposite sleeves of his parka as if trying to rewarm the digits. Being who this is, however, it is not that at all. <"-My Apologies, Brother. It Was Not My Intention.-"> He too 'speaks' in Japanese, even though the TTS 'voice' doesn't seem to quite get the correct inflections where needed. It is passable, at least. Better than attempting to interpret sign-language. <"-The Loss Had A Greater Impact Than I Had Anticipated. I Did Not Wish To Alarm You Needlessly.-"> And he still doesn't trust the security of e-mail, so he was probably being overly cryptic to begin with. He offers a shrug that is almost swallowed by the bulk of the coat, then puts away his sunglasses in a pocket. His gaze is distant, thoughtful, and perhaps a little timeworn before neutralizing and meeting Tommy's eyes again. <"-But It Is Done.-"> He shifts his weight around to almost roll to his feet, mimicking Tommy's general stance. <"-I Hope To Find Something Suitable In The Area. Figured You Would Not Turn Down The Chance To Join Me.-"> A nod at that. Snake Eyes is ready to move on then. Storm Shadow doesn't press for information or details. He is there to listen, but knows his brother will only wish to speak when he is ready, if ever. "I would be honored brother," he returns. "I take it Timber is close by, and hopefully flea-less?" Yes, he's teasing his brother a bit, hoping to bring either a 'shame on you for asking' reaction, or a bit of a smile. Then again, Tommy seems to love drawing any time of strong emotion from his brother. Snake Eyes makes a motion as if snapping his fingers, though there is no sound even as leather-clad fingertips strike against each other. From the way his eyes twinkle, it isn't as if it is a true 'oh right!' kind of motion, but merely a playful action bridging from the ribbing. <"-Indeed. It Would Be A Pity If He Brought A Gift Of His Own Back From The Mountains.-"> Tommy would probably end up laughing at them both if a fleabath was involved, anyways. At least until he got pulled in (and likely dumped in the tub himself, if Snake had anything to do with it!) He stands up fully, resting one hand on the treetrunk while the other rests his pointer finger and thumb against his lower face--at the corners of his mouth, if the contours beneath the fabric are accurate. There is a brief motion of an inhale in the shoulders and chest, then he emits a loud but short *FWEEET* in the direction deeper into the wilderness. A howl kicks up almost immediately, not seeming to be any closer than it had been earlier, but the tones are different. Snake Eyes motions for Tommy to follow him--a mischievous spark in his eyes no less--before vaulting off of his perch. He grabs another branch one-handed, swinging himself back up into the canopy, and begins bounding from one branch to another in the direction of the howl. A snort comes from Tommy, "Let's try not to have him pounce me this time, shall we?" But he is soon following after Snake Eyes smoothly, his movements matching his brother's in sync. The two share more than mere training, they are brothers in spirit. He doesn't say anything at first, just following and keeping an eye out for the surroundings. He's still half thinking about Snake Eyes building a tree house to live in. "Tarzan....," half talking to himself. Well, that is Tommy for you. His own perspective of the world. From rage to humor, to honor, he does things and sees things in his own unique way. Sometimes, it's a pity and sometimes it's hilarious when he drags Snake Eyes into it all. Snake Eyes overhears the comment, though their current path through the trees doesn't quite lend itself to any kind of response or retort. The treetop bounding seems to do him a world of good, though, as the longer the duo move, the less tense the dark ninja seems to get. It's not a difference that you can technically put your finger on, but to someone as close as Tommy, it is noticeable. As they traverse as one, a flash of silver-and-black rustles through the underbrush beneath them, following their shadows. For now there are no canine sounds from Timber, but his presence is noted all the same. Snake Eyes slows down the pace and starts heading towards the shoreline of a pond or small lake, taking his time descending in the process. Timber himself breaks ahead of the two onto the shoreline and takes a drink from the water, either unaware of or outright ignoring Tommy for the time being. Tommy remains properly silent this time, just keeping an eye on his brother. The wolf is noted, the way it moves...as if running outright rather than on the hunt. As the duo descend, Tommy spends a bit more time looking around rather than watching Snake Eyes. And by the time his booted feet touch the ground with a light thump thanks to the types of boots he is wearing more than his actions, he is also more relaxed. Still, he keeps an eye on Timber, as he is a wild animal and makes a point not to turn his back to the wolf without appearing overly aggressive. Body language is something all ninjas must master in time. When he finally speaks, it is quietly, "This place is beautiful brother. I had almost forgotten what it was like to see such a place, untainted by man." Too long, he has been part of Cobra and it's hell. Snake Eyes' eyes crinkle at the corners in an implied smile as he soundlessly drops down to the ground next to Tommy. He had hoped this would do them both some good, and this is certainly a promising start. <"-This Is One Location I Have Considered.-"> He motions across the pond where there seems to be a hill disappearing into the treeline. Most likely the specific location, compared to their current scenic view. <"-A Little More Exposed Than I Am Used To, However.-"> It is right here that Timber decides to turn around, spotting both ninjas within close proximity of each other. The wolf seems to get immediately puzzled, ears and tail matching his rather uncertain expression of not quite snarling but certainly not calm. He's only known Tommy to be an enemy, but the Alpha isn't fighting him this time? He doesn't take an aggressive stance, but the wolf's body language is clearly cagey as his gaze flicks between the two. Tommy obviously doesn't push the wolf and try to touch Snake Eyes right now. He keeps his body language quiet and calm. He just nods at Snake Eyes' motion, "It is. Perhaps a location where it can be built into the environment, so someone has to be on top of it to realize it is even there?" Tommy does acknowledge the wolf, but not staring as if to challenge him. Now is not the time when it could bring about a violent reaction. Snake Eyes turns his full attention to Timber for a moment, blue eyes locking with canine gold, and he rests a hand on Tommy's shoulder in a clearly deliberate motion. The wolf head-tilts for a brief moment, making one last look between the two, before he simply huffs and lies down on the 'beach' with extreme disinterest. Doesn't mean Timber trusts Tommy, as that will take more than just the Alpha's say-so, but at least Tommy won't have to worry about sudden wolf-lunge-to-throat. For now, at least. Snake Eyes returns his attention to Tommy, nodding a little at his suggestion as he tucks his hands behind his back. <"-That Would Be Ideal.-"> Again that mischievous gleam in his eyes. <"-But Are You Sure You Do Not Want That Treehouse?-"> A thought hrm, and Tommy crosses his arms loosely over his chest as he tilts his chin upward. "Maybe...we can build it around the branches and leaves to hide it in a grove. But the problem is fall. The trees start stripping themselves of their cover, and things just are no longer PG rated after that." Horriable humor, but Tommy appears amused by it. "It could be fun though. What do you think?" Tommy notices the deliberate gesture, but doesn't comment on it. Rather, he takes things in stride for now. Nice for a change, isn't it? Snake Eyes' mask and shoulders twitch at the horrible joke, but clearly in a moment of silent laughter. He still offers a faint head-tilt as if to accept the point, bad humor aside. <"-It Is An Option,-"> he agrees. <"-Fortunately, One Can Never Have Enough Of Those.-"> Timber's ears perk as his attention is drawn away from the lake, then the wolf springs to his paws and runs off into the underbrush with his tail held high. Undoubtedly the sound of wild game had attracted him (or at least his stomach), making him temporarily forget about the Alpha and Tommy. Snake Eyes appears unconcerned, maintaining on-topic without seeming to notice the wolf's departure. <"-But For Now, Shall We Continue On? There Are Other Sights To See And Other Possibilities To Consider.-"> Tommy notices however and watches him leave. He makes a sound from his throat, "Certainly brother. Let's see what other mischief we can get into on the way as well." Like shoving Snake Eyes into the lake now that Timber is away. Wait...too cold, that would be very wicked indeed. If they had a place for a fire, then maybe he still would. Snake Eyes nods, then seems to visually consider something complete with chin-rubbing and a head-cant to the side. Suddenly, fast as lightning, he reaches over to tussle Tommy's hair before he bolts back into the forest, just /knowing/ his brother will be hot on his heels. This will probably earn him that dunk into the pond, or at least the next body of water they come across. Category:Log